My Bloody Valentine
by girlygrl25
Summary: What if it was all a lie? What if Peter had planned it all from the beginning? What if Stiles had helped?
1. His Vicious Little Mate

**A/N: **Right, so this is going to be a collection of drabbles/one-shots. They will all be set in the same 'verse, but they will be posted in random orders (meaning whichever I happen to write first). Also, there is no real ending, or estimated number that I have come up with, so it may possibly never be completed.

**A/N2:** The most important thing to keep in mind is that I will be following along with cannon for the most part…however, this will all have a major AU plot twist—Stiles knew Peter before the show. The whole concept of this is that, when his mother fell ill, Stiles would take to wandering the hospital to get away from it, where he encountered Peter, who came out of his fugue state much earlier (helped, in part, by Stiles).

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…*slumps miserably in chair, crying*

**One**-_His Vicious Little Mate_

The sweet smile didn't fool him. Peter had learned long ago that Stiles was far more dangerous than he could ever hope to be, despite being a werewolf with twice the life experience of the human. He had tried, once at the very beginning of their…partnership to manipulate Stiles, and he nearly died from it. The boy, then barely 13, had pretended to go along with it, to submit, and only days later he had taken revenge, leaving Peter gasping for air and gurgling on his own blood, desperately trying to heal himself. No, Peter no longer dreamed of underestimating his young lover, not like everyone else did. After all, Stiles was an exceptional actor, who could make you believe anything he showed you, with a taste for violent retribution for wrongs, perceived or otherwise, and a genius level IQ. When he was in the home, it was the full moons Peter had come to love the most, when Stiles would sneak out to meet him in the forest, after Peter had slipped away from the nurse they were using. They would hunt together and Peter would truly be able to see Stiles as he was, his vicious little mate. It was in the dark of the forest, under the moonlight, that Peter fell in love with him, though it took years. It was their planning sessions where he saw Stiles' mind, his malicious planning, his hidden intellect. But it was dripping in the blood of their kills that he came to realize just how perfect the broken teenager was for him, someone whose mind was just as shattered.


	2. Blood and Alpha Eyes

**A/N:** Alright, this is set during Season 1. Because of that, Stiles is sixteen. Therefore, this has implied underage sexual situations, but I will only ever write kissing when a character is under 18. **There is nothing explicit within this work!**

**Disclaimer-** I still own nothing.

**Two**-_Blood and Alpha Eyes_

As they crouched over Lydia's slowly dying body, Stiles couldn't help but be transfixed by the crimson streak down Peter's chin. The werewolf felt a smirk twist his lips as he realized what had the teenager so captivated, reaching out to lift him blindly to his feet. Stiles followed, head tilted curiously as he stared lustfully, not comprehending that they were walking until Peter had him against his Jeep. He gasped as he was pinned against the cold metal, eyes flickering up to meet red, before being cast back down to look at the blood. '_Both were the same color'_, he thought absently, a shiver running down his back. A pink tongue escaped to lick along his lips before he stretched onto his toes, the tip of his tongue brushing against Peter's skin. The Alpha shivered in response as Stiles trailed his tongue along the line of blood, licking into his mouth. Peter grinned viscously at the purr his lover gave as he slammed him backward into the Jeep, the taste of blood twining through the kiss.


	3. The First Time

**A/N:** Another part of my Steter ficlets! Obviously, this takes place years before the others, so keep that in mind. There's nothing big going on here, just setting up the relationship between Stiles and Peter. We'll get more into their first meeting later, and some of the scenes that will be referenced in the drabbles that take place later on in the timeline.

If you have any suggestions, or something you would like to see, just let me know (preferably through a review)! I will take them seriously and, if I use it, I will mention you in the A/N at the beginning.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own anything.

**Three**-_The First Time_

Stiles was 8 the first time his mom received Chemo. He didn't really understand what was happening, he was too young, but he knew his mom was sick and his dad was worried and he wanted so much to be good, so he brought a coloring book and some school work and something to read and tried to stay quiet and still for his dad while they waited. He managed to keep his chatter and fidgeting to a minimum and was rewarded with tired smiles.

Stiles was 8 the first time he had to go alone with his mom for her treatment. His dad had to work and their babysitter was busy and Stiles couldn't stay home alone, so he went with his mom to the hospital. He tried to be good again. He tried to focus on his books or the coloring or the worksheet for math, but there wasn't anyone with him to remind him to be calm and quiet and still and Stiles hated the white and the bleachy smell and the bright lights. So, he left.

Stiles was 8 the first time he wandered off. He couldn't stay in the Cancer Ward alone so Stiles started wandering. That first day, he only made it as far as the big doors leading out of the Ward before he stopped, not wanting to leave without his mom. However, every day he was by himself, he went a little farther. By the time two weeks had passed, he had started to explore the Long-Term Ward, which was right beside where his mom stayed. To hide from a nurse one time, he ducked into a nearby room.

Stiles was 8 the first time he met Peter Hale.


End file.
